The present disclosure generally relates to processing of materials for growth of crystals. More particularly, the present disclosure provides a crystalline nitride material suitable for use as a raw material for crystal growth of a gallium-containing nitride crystal by an ammonobasic or ammonoacidic technique, but there can be others. In other embodiments, the present disclosure provides methods suitable for synthesis of polycrystalline nitride materials, but it would be recognized that other crystals and materials can also be processed. Such crystals and materials include, but are not limited to, GaN, AN, InN, InGaN, AlGaN, and AlInGaN, and others for manufacture of bulk or patterned substrates. Such bulk or patterned substrates can be used for a variety of applications including optoelectronic devices, lasers, light emitting diodes, solar cells, photoelectrochemical water splitting and hydrogen generation, photodetectors, integrated circuits, and transistors, among other devices.
Gallium nitride containing crystalline materials serve as substrates for manufacture of conventional optoelectronic devices, such as blue light emitting diodes and lasers. Such optoelectronic devices have been commonly manufactured on sapphire or silicon carbide substrates that differ in composition from the deposited nitride layers. In the conventional Metal-Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition (MOCVD) method, deposition of GaN is performed from ammonia and organometallic compounds in the gas phase. Although successful, conventional growth rates achieved make it difficult to provide a bulk layer of GaN material. Additionally, dislocation densities are also high and lead to poorer optoelectronic device performance.
Growth of nitride crystals by ammonothermal synthesis has been proposed. Ammonothermal crystal growth methods are expected to be scalable, as described by Dwilinski, et al. (J. Crystal Growth 310, 3911 (2008)), by Ehrentraut, et al. (J. Crystal Growth 305, 204 (2007)), by D'Evelyn, et al. (J. Crystal Growth 300, 11 (2007)), and by Wang, et al. [Crystal Growth & Design 6, 1227 (2006)]. The ammonothermal method generally requires a polycrystalline nitride raw material, which is then recrystallized onto seed crystals. An ongoing challenge of ammonothermally-grown GaN crystals is a significant level of impurities, which cause the crystals to be colored, e.g., yellowish, greenish, grayish, or brownish. The residual impurities may cause optical absorption in light emitting diodes fabricated on such substrates, negatively impacting efficiency, and may also affect the electrical conductivity and/or generate stresses within the crystals. One source of the impurities is the polycrystalline nitride raw material.
For example, gallium nitride crystals grown by hydride vapor phase epitaxy, a relatively more expensive, vapor phase method, have demonstrated very good optical transparency, with an optical absorption coefficient below 2 cm−1 at wavelengths between about 405 nanometers and about 620 nanometers (Oshima, et al., J. Appl. Phys. 98, 103509 (2005)). However, the most transparent ammonothermally-grown gallium nitride crystals of which we are aware were yellowish and had an optical absorption coefficient below 5 cm−1 over the wavelength range between about 465 nanometers and about 700 nanometers (D'Evelyn, et al., J. Crystal Growth 300, 11 (2007) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,731).
Several methods for synthesis of polycrystalline nitride materials have been proposed. Callahan, et al. (MRS Internet J. Nitride Semicond. Res. 4, 10 (1999); U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,540)proposed a chemical vapor reaction process involving heating gallium metal in a vapor formed by heating NH4Cl. Related methods have been discussed by Wang, et al. [J. Crystal Growth 286, 50 (2006)) and by Park, et al. [U.S. Application Publication Nos. 2007/0142204, 2007/0151509, and 2007/0141819). The predominant impurity observed was oxygen, at levels varying from about 16 to about 160 parts per million (ppm). The chemical form of the oxygen was not specified. An alternative method, involving heating in ammonia only and producing GaN powder with an oxygen content below 0.07 wt %, was disclosed by Tsuji (U.S. Publication No. 2008/0193363). Yet another alternative method, involving contacting Ga metal with a wetting agent such as Bi and heating in ammonia only, producing GaN powder with an oxygen content below 650 ppm, has been disclosed by Spencer, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,391).
What is needed is a method for low-cost manufacturing of polycrystalline nitride materials that are suitable for crystal growth of bulk gallium nitride crystals and do not contribute to impurities in the bulk crystals.